Worth It
by sockospice
Summary: Randy's missing Cody, Cody's missing Randy. Sex ensues. Slash PWP Candy fic. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes


Title: Worth It (1/1)

Rating: R for sex and cursing

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Content: PWP – sex and swearing

Characters: Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes

Distribution: ffn, various LJ coms, anyone else ask first

Summary: Cody's missing Randy, Randy's missing Cody. Sex ensues.

* * *

"Good evening my cocky little bitch."

"Hey Randy," Cody settled down on his hotel bed, back resting against the headboard, phone propped between his shoulder and ear.

"Now I know why you spend so long in the bathroom," Randy chuckled under his breath as he heard his young lover getting comfortable on the bed. By the sound of it, 'getting comfortable' meant 'getting naked'.

"Takes work to look this good," Cody eventually managed to wriggle his jeans off and kicked them to the bottom of the bed.

"When you're a fussy bitch like you it does," Randy teased, before softening his voice, "you're doing fantastic with this gimmick, I'm proud of you."

"It's actually kinda fun," Cody grinned, then sighed, "I wish I was on Raw with you though."

"I know."

"I miss kissing you, I miss the way you moan when I kiss you," Cody's cock twitched at the thought and memories. "I miss the way you talk dirty in my ear while I'm kissing you."

"I know," Randy inwardly groaned, Cody's words shooting straight to his cock.

"I..." Cody was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door. "Oh for fuck's sake. There's someone at the door," Randy could hear Cody's huffing and puffing, "fuck it, I'll pretend I'm not here."

There was another knock.

"Go answer it Codes, call me back when you've got rid of whoever it is."

"OK," muttering curses under his breath Cody tried to will away the erection that had rapidly grown and stomped over to the door, flinging it open. "What the fuck do you..."

"Hey gorgeous."

Cody stared in shock for all of five seconds and then launched himself at the man who was stood in the door frame with a smug smile on his face.

"You bastard," Cody plastered kisses all over his lover's face, still not quite able to believe that Randy was there in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, now you gonna let me in or shall we just make out in the corridor?" Randy grinned, the flights and stress and organising this surprise trip had taken all well worth the ecstatic reaction he had received. When no response was received from Cody other than to continue peppering his face and neck with kisses, Randy hitched his bag on his shoulder, grabbed Cody's ass to almost pick him up, and manoeuvred both of them into the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Codes, let me up for a second," when that didn't get a response Randy placed his hands on Cody's cheeks, holding him still so that he could thoroughly attack those soft, often-pouting lips. The kiss took Cody's breath away and when Randy finally released him he stared at his lover with an almost dazed look on his face.

Randy grinned and finally dropped his bag to the floor, "I missed you," he said by way of explanation to the unasked question in Cody's eyes.

A cocky smile formed on Cody's lips, "show me."

The next thing that Cody knew, he was being pushed back towards the bed, Randy's large hands all over his ass, his mouth sucking at his neck. The back of his knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back, immediately missing his lover's lips. Randy pulled at Cody's boxers, quickly removing the cotton material and sinking to his knees.

Cody's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Randy's mouth slowly sink down over his cock, the hot, wet heat better than he'd remembered in his dreams. Randy's tongue licked at the throbbing organ, his mouth bobbing up and down, occasionally with the slightest scrape of his teeth along the sensitive underside, which provoked a barrage of nonsensical pleas and threats from Cody's far from innocent mouth.

Cody could feel heat growing within him and his body moving closer and closer to the edge, he felt like he couldn't look down at the man currently sucking his cock like his life depended on it, because if he did he knew that the visual stimulation would be too much.

"Randy.. I'm... shit..." the bucking of Cody's hips warned Randy that his young lover was close, and he redoubled his efforts, desperate to savour the taste of the young man. Randy began to swallow as he felt the fluid hit the back of his throat, not stopping until he was sure that Cody was spent. Only then did he sit back and look at the younger man.

Cody felt like he couldn't lift his head from the bed, as there were so many thoughts and feelings still swirling around within him. It was the most intense blow job he'd ever had in his life. Randy was always an attentive lover, but sometimes Cody wondered how Randy really felt about him. Suddenly, he was starting to realise.

Finally he sat up and looked at the older man, who was still kneeling on the floor by the bed. The amazing smile that split Cody's face reassured Randy somewhat.

"Wow," Cody regained his composure properly and considered the situation for all of two seconds, "you're wearing far too many clothes Mr Orton."

As Cody stood up he pulled his lover to his feet, appreciative of the view as Randy slowly pulled his t shirt off, arms lingering above his head to show off the tight muscles of his stomach. He kicked his shoes and socks off and but his hands were stilled by Cody's as the younger man took over undressing the Viper. Cody slowly pulled Randy's belt loose, flicking open the button at the top of his jeans and rubbing at the erect cock underneath before pushing the zipper down to reveal that as usual, Randy hadn't bothered with underwear. Cody licked his lips in anticipation.

Randy pushed the remainder of his clothes to the floor and claimed another kiss, sharing the intoxicating taste of Cody's release with the young man. His hand stroked the taut skin of Cody's back, moving lower and lower until his long and talented fingers brushed at Cody's entrance. Pushing Cody back onto the bed, Randy prompted him to lie with his head on the pillows. Cody immediately spread his legs wide, hoping to feel his lover inside him sooner rather than later.

Randy just shook his head and chuckled, "need something?"

"Fuck yes," Cody demanded, "you best be about to fuck me."

Randy grinned and showed Cody the lube he'd pulled from his pocket earlier. He gave the bottle to the younger man who poured some onto Randy's hand, making sure to coat his fingers especially well, and allowing some of the liquid to drip onto his own chest. He rubbed it over his skin, tweaking his own nipples and gliding his hands over his pecs. Randy groaned at the sight.

Settling himself between Cody's legs, Randy stroked his inner thigh with one hand while he allowed his fingers to tease at Cody's entrance until he was begging to be touched, and only then did he push one finger in up to the knuckle, stroking his inner passage gently. He slowly and methodically prepared the younger man while teasing him each time one of those long fingers brushed against his prostate. He wanted Cody to be in a state of blissful anticipation and to be absolutely desperate for him.

Randy's own cock was throbbing against his stomach, untouched but turned on beyond words at the sight of Cody writhing beneath him. He wanted Cody, and the sinful words dripping from Cody's lips told him that Cody wanted him too. He grabbed the discarded lube from where Cody had dropped it on the bed cover and liberally coated his own cock with the liquid, unable to wait any longer.

As he eased in to Cody's willing body it took all of Randy's self control to not explode there and then. The younger man was as hot and tight as the first time they'd had sex. Randy took a few deep breaths and just savoured the feeling of being inside his lover. There was no better feeling in the world.

When he pulled almost completely out of Cody and thrust back in, Cody thought he would die of pure pleasure. With each thrust that his his prostate he cried out, head writhing from side to side on the pillow, curses and words of love falling from his lips. His hand went to his cock, jacking himself off roughly, while trying to ensure he lasted as long as Randy did.

"Fuck Codes," Randy groaned, throwing his head back as he renewed the force of his thrusts, his hand on top of Cody's on the young man's cock, pushing them both to completion.

The scream of pure pleasure that ripped from Cody's throat as he came for the second time that night must have been heard throughout the hotel, followed quickly by a roar from Randy as he spilled into Cody's willing body.

Randy pulled out of his young lover and fell on top of him, Cody's arms wrapping round him quickly and holding him close. Randy captured Cody's lips in this time a gentle kiss.

"I missed you." Randy moved so that he was laid next to his lover and smiled as Cody snuggled into his embrace. "I couldn't wait for another week to see you."

"I'm glad you came. I missed you too." Cody sighed, he knew the move to Smackdown had been good for his career but it wasn't good for his heart.

"I know."

Cody closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of being in his lover's arms, almost dozing off until he realised how sticky he was. "Wanna share a shower?"

A sly smile crossed Randy's face, "just so long as you're not going to go through your entire grooming routine afterwards, Dashing Cody Rhodes."

"Fuck you," Cody stuck his tongue out. "You love me because I'm dashing."

Randy smiled with affection as he followed the young man to the bathroom, "yeah, I do."


End file.
